Passage
by Peridot Lion
Summary: Very Simple. Oneshot. Firecest. Rated M for topic and content. Azula has plans and needs, and both involve Zuko.


_I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is the property of Nickelodeon/Viacom and any resembelance to their characters and plotlines is entirely coincidential. I will obtain no personal profit from this piece of fan writing._

Ummm, a bit embarassing, but, well, enjoy. Please offer some feedback, it would be much appreciated.

Oh, and by the way, I neither condone nor advocate incest in any form. This is solely a work of fiction and should be interpreted as such.

* * *

**Passage**

Zuko lay on a sumptuous bed in the heart of the Earth King's palace in Ba Sing Se. After the turmoil of the day it had taken him hours to fall into a light sleep. The quarters the palace servants had shown him to were better than anything he had had in months, true, but it was a strange environment for him, body and mind. In body, he was back in a palace like the one he had grown up in, but everything was colored in drab brown and green, without the slightest trace of warm, comforting reds to be found. In mind, he had just turned away from Uncle, the only person alive who had showed compassion for him after the scar, all for a faint hope of getting his father's attention. His love.

And now he was with Azula…Azula, of all people! The cruel sister who had tortured him his entire life. And yet, she had been practically _kind_ since he had joined her. She had reassured him about his choices, even laid her hand on his shoulder. He knew that she was just making sure he did not back out and try something foolish, like freeing Uncle. But still, he had been so starved for affection, or even attention, from his family that even faint kindness meant the world right now. And at dinner she had even made sure the servants paid close attention to him, and she had seemed legitimately interested in what he thought or what he said.

_Azula always lies. Azula always lies. Azula always lies._

Zuko had repeated the mantra to himself over and over again, but right now he could not quite convince himself to believe it.

A quiet tap on the wooden door of the chamber, the faint creak of old hinges and the soft rustle of silk brought the Prince out of his doze. Zuko twisted around to see the doorway, rising into a half-sitting position with his elbow resting on the pillow.

There, bathed in a slight glimmer of golden light from the flickering torches in the hallway, stood Azula. Somehow she had found a deep crimson robe which she had wrapped around her slender figure, the thin silk lightly embroidered with gold thread. Her dark hair was loose. Strands of her bangs fell loosely over her face, and the rest of the length trailed down her back to lie between her shoulder-blades.

A faint, almost nervous, smile flitted across Azula's face before she turned and slid the door shut. Now only a faint trickle of yellow light seeped in from under the doorjamb. This left the room almost entirely dark and limited Zuko's view to silhouettes and shadows. But still he did not ignite a fire in the palm of his hand or light one of the candles next to the bed. He was not sure why he did not move, only that he felt paralyzed by the strangeness of the situation, and the faint, uncharacteristic smile on Azula's lips before she closed the door.

The only sound in the still air was the rustle of light silk and Zuko's own hot breath. There was a slight shift in the mattress and Zuko could tell that Azula had sat down on the edge of the bed next to him, about even with his waist.

"Hello, Zuko," she whispered.

"What do you want, Azula?" Zuko snapped back.

"Nothing, nothing," she replied, "well, something…"

Zuko waited after Azula trailed off. She always knew what she wanted to say and if she paused it was just for effect. Zuko was right, and in a moment the princess continued.

"You see Zu-Zu, there is something that you can do for me. It might be a bit…odd…but I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

With that he heard a soft whisper of cloth that told him she was leaning forward. Still, the first indication Zuko had to what Azula intended was when he felt her lips brush his. For an instant everything slowed down, like when he had kissed Jin, but far more intense. But it was a moment that lasted less than a heartbeat.

Zuko jerked back, falling against the headboard, gasping.

"Azula; what do you think you're doing? Agni! You just…I mean you…what—why?"

Azula sighed and in one swift movement swung her legs up onto the bed to straddle Zuko's waist. Zuko moved to push her off, but she gripped his hands and pressed her head down towards him.

"What does it seem like, dum-dum?" She whispered "I mean, it seems pretty obvious."

"But—" Zuko stammered, unable to put together a thought.

"Hmmm." Azula sighed "I can see this might take some explaining."

"Look, Zuko, I'm in a bit of a delicate position. You see, a boy becomes a man when he reaches the Age of Consent and can join the army or star a trade, or whatever. You're old enough, so you're a man. For a woman, unfortunately for me, it's a bit more complicated."

"In our culture a young girl becomes a woman when she marries. And you know what happens when a girl marries. So, it seems that for me to become a _woman_, I have to lie with a man first."

Zuko gasped, dumbfounded. "You're crazy. And what does this have to do with me?"

"Ah, yes, the big question. Well, it appears that the ladies at court won't take me seriously as an adult because I'm not married and still have, what they call, a girl's life. I've tried _explaining_ it, but despite my best efforts—and I can assure you they were my best—it seems like not even the Fire Princess can make it up to that level of acknowledgement without having the legitimacy to back it up. Too bad; there would be far fewer ladies at court in…_painful_…predicaments if they had just admitted me." She finished with a sinister grin.

"And as for you, dear brother, I need my moment to be _my_ moment. I could have always picked out a handsome guard, but then he would become 'the man who conquered the princess' and I can't have that going around. And I have no intention of marrying; having some insipid, bureaucratic husband would get in the way of my present goals. That leaves you Zu-Zu; you won't talk, because then we would both be in danger, and you won't get attached. This way, I go back to court with the legitimacy I need and there's no way those shrews can pry the rest out of me. And making assumptions would be slander against the royal family: severely punishable, of course."

"And, the final thing, is that I only settle for the best. You showed that in the cavern today, _Prince_ Zuko."

Before Zuko could object further, Azula leaned in for another kiss. Pressing her mouth against his, sucking at his breath. She rubbed her torso against his chest, pressing herself down against him. Azula's persistence was rewarded, and after a few minutes Zuko matched her hunger, his mouth hard against hers and his hands wrapping tightly around her own.

Azula trailed her mouth down along Zuko's jaw and collarbone, kissing and lightly nipping the flesh. She paused for a moment at her brother's neck, licking the pale skin and then pressing her face into the hollow of his throat in an impassioned kiss. Afterwards Azula drew back up and ran her fingers through Zuko's hair while tipping her head to the side so that she could suck lightly on his earlobe. Zuko responded with a quiet moan of pleasure and gripped his sister's soft arms to crush her against his chest.

Like a regal lioness Azula reared up and slid her hand behind Zuko's head and pressed it up towards her bare collar-line. Zuko kissed along the base of her neck and brushed his lips across the soft skin just below the collar-bone and along the top of her chest, causing Azula to shiver in pleasure. From there he slid his hands around Azula's slender waist, fingertips dancing over the scarlet silk of her robe, and nuzzled against the side of her neck. Taking his left hand off his sister's waist for a moment he pulled away the neck of the robe over Azula's shoulder, exposing bare skin. Zuko craned his neck up to place a kiss on the creamy white flesh, and then used his firebending to breathe hot air across her smooth shoulder. He followed by blowing cool, normal air over the sensitive, naked skin, making Azula moan in the back of her throat and arch her back.

Azula's fingertips glided over Zuko's chest and abdomen, half rubbing and massaging, half undoing the ties on his sleeping shirt. After a moment the shirt hung loose and she slid it back over Zuko's shoulders and slowly down his arms until it fell to the surface of the bed.

The Princess bent low, hunching her back to put her face on the level of her brother's prone body. Whispering indecipherable utterances to herself she passed over his well-muscled abdomen, spread hands pushing along the taut skin to either side, pausing for a moment here and there to bestow a kiss or lick to a favored spot. Finally she reached Zuko's chest and rubbed her hands up over the top of his torso to grip the hard muscle of his shoulders. Azula breathed hard over the Prince's chest, blessing the skin with warm, moist air. She used her grip on his shoulders to pull herself up to the level of his face and kissed him passionately, with even more intensity than before. Their breath mingled as their noses brushed and their mouths battled for dominance.

After what seemed like an hour, but was only a few minutes, Azula sat up while still straddling Zuko. Sitting back over his groin, she could feel the heat of his arousal under her bottom. Azula gave an impish smile, strangely proud and nervous at the same time. She straightened her back and delicately reached up to pull at the fold of her robe. Azula slowly and delicately pulled the neck of the robe apart, revealing a growing line of creamy skin running down the middle of her torso from her neck, dimly visible in the flickering golden light creeping from under the doorway. After a few slow moments, each seeming as long as an eternity, the top of the crimson robe slid back to hang loose from her arms, exposing the soft flesh of her breasts.

Zuko stared up at the girl straddling him, at her long, dark hair, now tousled but still beautiful, at her smooth, regal features, and at her breasts, bared for the first time to a man. Azula's breasts were not large or heavy, like some girls Zuko had seen, nor was her chest flat and featureless, like a young boy's. Instead she fell somewhere in the middle; her chest was undeniably feminine, her breast sitting proud and firm, but instead of being oversized like many Earth Kingdom girls they were smaller and more compact, befitting her stance as a warrior. In the faint light Zuko could see her pink nipples at the center of each breast, almost seeming a fitting match to the warm red silk garment outlining his sister's slender frame.

Zuko slid his hands around Azula's naked, slim waist and leaned up. He softly kissed her breast and sucked lightly on the soft, smooth skin while his hands caressed her waist and slid over her lower back. Zuko moved his mouth over to her nipple, sucking lightly, and was rewarded when it stiffened in response to his attentions. After a few minutes he turned his head and repeated his ministrations on the Princess's other breast, soon meeting the same results as Azula moaned and shivered. Zuko brought his hand up to lightly rub first one breast, then the other, and finally drew it down the center of Azula's taut abdomen.

Azula trembled in pleasure, arching her back and clenching her fingers in Zuko's sides. Below her she could feel Zuko's manhood swell, the shaft pressing tightly up against the space between her legs as she straddled the Prince's waist. She shivered once more as Zuko trailed his hand lightly down her stomach. She had decided; it was time.

Azula laid the palm of her hand on Zuko's chest and pushed him back down on the bed. Then, using her long nails to pluck at the knot, she untied the waist-belt of her robe and pulled the rest it open, and then let the entire silk crimson robe slide smoothly off her shoulders, leaving her completely bare in front of her brother.

Zuko started to murmur a protest, secretly having hoped that Azula would let the encounter end before it got this far.

Azula cut him off; first sliding her fingertip over his lips, then bending down to cup Zuko's face in her palms and meet his lips in another kiss, soft and sweet and gentle. Her naked chest was smooth against his, a silken warmth.

After Azula drew back Zuko sucked in several deep breaths, trying to reconcile himself with his position, and his lust. His protests quelled, Azula reached down between her legs for the ties to Zuko's loose sleeping-pants. With a few quick flicks of her fingers she had the knots undone and began to pull down on the trousers, lifting her bottom to push them past Zuko's hips, which she was still straddling. Then she began to use her feet to push the trousers the rest of the way down when Zuko reached for the hems and pushed them the rest of the way himself, finally kicking the sleeping-pants off when they reached his feet.

Freed from the confines of the loose trousers Zuko's stiff manhood brushed against the lips of Azula's sex, heat on heat. Azula reached down tentatively to stroke the hot, soft flesh and Zuko shifted his hands down from her waist to caress her hips and cup the curve of her buttocks.

Azula tightened her thighs around Zuko's waist and rolled over, bringing him with her. That way, she was lying on her back with Zuko resting on top of her. Azula brought her hands up to stroke Zuko's cheeks with her palms. Below, she could feel his arousal pressing against her, ready to penetrate. Azula spread her legs and met Zuko's lips with her own, pressing on the base of his back with a hand as a prompt.

Zuko drew back for a moment, aligning his hips and positioning his length, before thrusting downward. His manhood penetrated Azula's sex, tearing through the thin veil of her maidenhood and causing her to gasp sharply into his mouth. Zuko's shaft rested completely inside of his sister, and he paused for a moment, letting them both grow accustomed to the new sensation. Then, he began to thrust; first slow and shallow, but after a while he gradually began to plunge deeper and with more force.

Azula clung to Zuko's shoulders and neck, digging her sharp nails into his back. As Zuko began to thrust into her with greater intensity they alternated between kissing and caressing each other softly on the face and neck. The passion built and Azula's breath came short; she started to gasp with each thrust. Lost in the moment, Azula wrapped her legs around Zuko's waist and began to push him deeper with every thrust. Finally, Azula's gasps and moans reached a crescendo and she cried out, mewling in pleasure, and pressed Zuko's head to her neck as he spilt his seed inside her.

They lay there for some time. Sweat ran down Zuko's back and across Azula's chest, trickling between her breasts. Breathing hard at first, their breath mingled and their cheeks brushed as exhaustion overcame the two siblings. After a while Zuko rolled off Azula to lie next to her with his arm lightly touching hers.

Still minutes later, Azula recovered her breath and crawled free of the bed to collect her robe, which had spilled onto the floor during their lovemaking. Wrapping the crimson silk loosely around her, she briskly tied it off at the waist, securing the robe on her. She paused for a moment to regard her brother, staring into his molten gold eyes just as they stared back into her own golden-brown orbs.

"Thank you, Zu-Zu," Azula whispered, leaning over to give Zuko a chaste kiss on the cheek, "You won't have to deal with this again."

And, with that, she turned and strode out the doorway and out of the chamber, Zuko watching her go.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story. 


End file.
